Kitten on the Streets
by neko-nya
Summary: Schuldig learns that helping kittens on the streets may just bring him good luck, especially little Abyssinian kittens. SchuxRan
1. Chapter 1

Kitten on the Streets  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was night and the redhead walked down the streets past the crowd, he was finally going home after putting up with Crawford's talking. He heard a soft mewing sound and looked down, it was a kitten with blood red fur, he kneeled down, "Why hello there kätzchen. Little kittens shouldn't be out on the streets at night. I can guess that you're an Abyssinian aren't you?"

The little bundle of red mewed again, "Is that a "Yes" or just a "I'm hungry, make me food sign?"  
  
The kitten mewed, Schuldig chuckled, and picked the kitten up, he noticed a golden necklace with a cross on it, "Nice collar..." The kitten mewed impatiently, "quite demanding aren't you?"  
  
He reached into his pocket, while hugging the kitten against his chest with his other hand, "Nope, sorry, no food here, looks like you're going to have to go home to get food to eat."  
  
The kitten mewed happily, "You like the idea of stuffing your face don't you? You little pig."  
  
The Abyssinian batted at Schuldig's hair, "Hey, watch the hair."  
  
When Schuldig reached his apartment, he opened the door and the kitten jumped out of his arms and started to look around, Schuldig turned the lights on, "Don't you know any manners?"  
  
The kitten just looked around until it found the kitchen, it mewed impatiently for the redhead to get food for him, "You're smart aren't you, you know where the food's kept. Not your ordinary everyday kitten now are you?"  
  
The kitten just mewed again, the German sighed and opened the fridge, he got out the milk and a bowl then set it on the floor, he poured the milk into the bowl, "There you go, are you happy now?"  
  
The cat lapped the milk up hungrily, Schuldig looked at it for awhile, "I'm hungry too...let's see what there is..."  
  
He pulled out a cup of instant noodles and started to heat the water, "Better then nothing."  
  
The kitten finished its milk and started exploring around the apartment, it was fairly large with a living room, a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and an extra room which looked more like another living room. The kitten looked around the kitchen first, nothing special, stove, oven, microwave, fridge, coffee machine, a table, drawers and cabinets. He then wandered into the living room, a couch, a TV, VCD, DVD player, and a coffee table, nothing new. Next stop, the storage room/living room, it was a dark room with a couch in the middle of it, and a door leading to the balcony, sharp violet eyes scanned the rest of the room, there was a closet, the kitten squeezed through the doors to find a large display of trench coats, and guns. The kitten turned around and ran back out, it didn't bother checking out the bathroom, it ran into the bedroom, where it stopped dead in its tracks, the bedroom was covered with the horrible stench of sex, it didn't bother exploring the rest of the room, it went back out to the kitchen.  
  
Schuldig was eating his noodles, when a familiar bundle of red fur came back, "Did you enjoy your little tour of this humble apartment, or is it too small for you?"  
  
The kitten mewed, and watched him eat with those sharp violet eyes, Schuldig sighed and dangled a piece of noodles around, he dropped it and it landed on the kitten's nose, it mewed at him then slurped the noodle up. "Hey, don't mew at me! You're the one who didn't catch it. I swear you have a mind of your own. You're too smart for your own good."  
  
The German tossed out the bowl and headed off to shower, the kitten stayed in the living room flipping things around, it found the remote and started jabbing the power button until the TV came on. The Abyssinian was content with what was on and decided to watch it, it laid down on the couch and watched the TV. Schuldig came back in boxers and stared at the kitten, "How the hell did you manage to turn the TV on?"  
  
The kitten just mewed lazily and yawned, the redhead came over and picked the kitten up and turned the TV off, "It's past your bedtime, no more watching TV."  
  
The kitten started struggling as the redhead started to head down the hall, it didn't want to go back to the smelly room again, Schuldig turned into the storage room and the kitten ceased its struggle. Schuldig laughed, "Don't like the bedroom? Don't worry, that's only when I have company."  
  
The kitten wrinkled its nose and started rubbing it against Schuldig's bare chest, "Hey, stop that! You're nose is cold!" The kitten mewed, he jumped out of Schuldig's arms and settled down in the middle of the couch.  
  
"Oh no you don't, I don't plan on sleeping on a little kätzchen like you."  
  
The redhead scooped the kitten up and put him on the floor and laid on the couch then started to sleep, the kitten huffed a bit and jumped onto the couch and curled up on Schuldig's stomach. The German laughed as he felt the fur tickle this abdomen, he petted the kitten, "Night kätzchen."  
  
-----------------------  
  
The redhead got up and rubbed his violet eyes, not again, he got up and off the sleeping German, who didn't notice the extra weight on him. He grunted and walked off, for some reason he was able to keep his own clothes on, and he didn't know why but every time he slept for over an hour he'd turn into a cat or back. He didn't give it another thought, he went to the kitchen and made some breakfast before heading out the door.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Schuldig yawned and stretched, he looked around, the kitten was nowhere to be seen. He walked out to the kitchen, there was food made already, 'Well I'll be damned...no instant noodles for me this morning. I never knew we had the ingredients for pancakes...'  
  
He looked at the door, it was unlocked, 'okay...the kitten's gone, breakfast is made...door's unlocked...makes me think that the kitten just turned human who woke up made breakfast and walked out the door...nah...'  
  
He silently wondered if he'd ever see the kitten again, there was something special about it; it made the cat almost...human. It was either its intelligent amethyst eyes or the fact that it seemed to understand everything. Schuldig sighed as he got changed, another day of Crawford's non-stop lectures.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Nya There just seemed to be no new SchuxRan fics so I decided that'd I'd write one nya I couldn't stand it I had a new idea for a fic and there weren't enough storied in the SchuxRan part so I compromised nya Enjoy Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kitten on the Streets  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Good morning O mighty pain in the arsch."  
  
"Shut up Schu, you have a new partner today."  
  
"A new toy for _me_? Aww...you shouldn't have Brad."  
  
"I know, but _they_ told me to. They guaranteed that this one was unbreakable. And don't call me Brad."  
  
"Unbreakable eh? We'll just have to see about that now won't we?"  
  
"I suppose, he's suppose to be here in a few minutes, care to look at his profile?"  
  
"You seem to be in a good mood today, he must be real pretty for you to be all happy like this."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Crawford tossed the file to the German who took it and went straight to the photo ID. He whistled and grinned, "A real looker alright, it's no wonder you're so giddy. In fact, you look _so _giddy that one might think that you might just jumped out of your chair and start frolicking down the hall and start singing."  
  
"I am not _giddy._"

The American glared at him, he wasn't denying the truth, sending out assassin pairs was bad enough, but Schuldig thought of his partners as toys and he'd play with them until they broke. He secretly didn't want the new guy to be broken, heck, he'd rather have him be his partner, and Schu was...Schu. And being around Schu was never all that safe, he wondered what Persia was thinking when he assigned him to the German, Brad Crawford was jealous that he didn't get Schuldig's new partner while Schuldig got him, it simply wasn't fair.  
  
Schu read his mind, his grin grew wider, "No need to be jealous Bradley, you'll see him around...with me...in fact you'll see a lot of him around me."  
  
Crawford gritted his teeth, "Don't call me that, it's a wonder why you haven't been fired yet."  
  
"Looks like the new guy's here."  
  
Just then, a redhead walked into the room in a black shirt and a pair of faded jeans and stood beside Schuldig.  
  
"Ah, you're here."  
  
/Crawford's jealous! Crawford's jealous! And he's jealous of lil old me! Whoa...this one looks way better up close, and wouldn't you know it? He's MY new _sexy _partner!/  
  
/Shut up Schu./  
  
"Anyways, Schuldig, this is your new partner, Ran Fujimiya, Ran, this is your new assigned partner, Schuldig or Mastermind. Your codename will be Abyssinian from now on," he muttered under his breath, "good luck..."  
  
Ran raised an elegant, very elegant and sexy and a lot of other words that the German and American could think of such as "gorgeous" or "stunning" brow at that last remark.  
  
Schuldig purposely slung an arm over the redhead's shoulders, he shot a grin towards Crawford, "Hey there sexy, let's show you off around here."  
  
"Hn."  
  
The two redheads left the room while Crawford was practically fuming in his mind,_ this is not fair, he should be my partner not his, damn him.._. He could hear Schu laughing at him already.  
  
Ran had the sharpest amethyst eyes the German had ever seen, they were almost cat like, he was pale with blood red hair, and to top it off, he had a golden cross hanging on his neck. _Whoa, déjà vu, he's like the kätzchen himself. All he's missing is a tail and cat ears...mmm...Ran kitten..._  
  
"The chibis are over there, they're in charge for hacking systems and blah blah blah, you get the rest. Chibis, this is Ran."  
  
The smaller redhead didn't look impressed, he nodded a greeting, Omi smiled one of his ever so cheerful smiles, "Hi Ran-kun! I'm Omi and this is Nagi over here."  
  
Nagi just nodded, /Mein gott Nagikins, you're just about as enthusiastic as the pretty little redhead beside me. I can see you two will get along just fine now won't you? You know, you nod a hi, he nods a hi back, you nod a question, he nods an answer, just think of all the conversation and fun you'll have!/  
  
/Shut up Schu./  
  
Schuldig led Ran to the next station, on the way they met Ken, "Hey Ran."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"This is your new partner hm? Not as psychotic as I imagined."  
  
Ran just nodded, "Apparently."

"I got to run, see you!"  
  
The redhead nodded again, Schuldig looked at his new partner, the first _two _word he had spoken all day was to this weird brunette instead of him!  
  
He was somewhat insulted, /And who might that have been kätzchen?/  
  
Ran shrugged, /Partner till I got pulled away because of some case involving an insane German who breaks people just for the hell of it./  
  
Schu laughed, /So that's what I'm known as now, sadistic manipulating German./  
  
/You forgot insane and psychotic./  
  
/Psh. Anyways, Kudou and Asuka are on a mission so you won't see them today. You already met Crawford./  
  
Ran added sarcastically, /I think he liked me./  
  
/More then you know kätzchen, more then you know./  
  
/What's that suppose to mean?/  
  
/Nothing. Nice necklace would it surprise you to know that I saw one just like it yesterday?/  
  
/Hn./  
  
Schuldig decided to leave it at that. That night when he was walking home, he didn't see the kitten, or the next day. The day after that, they had a mission involving some insane person who was randomly shooting people from an alley, Ran had a bullet graze his arm while slicing the man to death with his katana. He left right after he informed Crawford that they finished their assignment, Schuldig headed back to the headquarters where he saw Crawford sitting at his desk reporting to the ones in charge of the organization.  
  
"He's lasting longer then I expected, which makes you happy since it means you get to see that sexy, _very sexy_ redhead walk around more often right?"  
  
"Shut up Schu."  
  
"I seem to get that a lot."  
  
"I wonder why..."  
  
"Me too."

"I heard Ran got hit by a bullet."

"That's _my sexy new partnew _Ran to you. He grazed his arm, not that big a deal."  
  
"You do realize you have to be more responsible-"  
  
"Well would you look at the time! I'd love to stay and chat but I have to run. See you."  
  
Before Crawford to start his lecture, Schuldig disappeared from the room with a grin. _I'll get him tomorrow...  
_  
Schuldig sighed in relief, yet another lecture handled professionally, a bundle of red caught his eye, the kitten was back. The German kneeled down to see the kitten staring at him.  
  
"Why hello there kätzchen, back for more food?"  
  
The kitten mewed at him, and hobbled a bit towards him, Schuldig raised a brow at the kitten's front right leg, it was grazed and still bleeding.  
  
"And what do we have here."  
  
He carefully picked up the kitten and looked at the injury, _isn't that where Ran got shot? Pft, like people can turn into cats. Hm...Ran kitten eh? Doesn't sound all that weird anymore for some reason...  
_  
"Let's head home, I can't see anything when there's no light, especially when the blood looks exactly like your fur. You're a pain kätzchen."  
  
The kitten mewed and enjoyed the free ride towards free food under a free shelter. When they reached he apartment, Schuldig put the kitten on the couch and grabbed bandages, he looked at the wound and started wrapping it, the kitten hissed from the pain but stayed still.  
  
"Looks like you did a number on yourself kätzchen, I take back what I said about you being smart."  
  
The kitten batted the German's long hair, "Hey, watch it, I might just be out of milk."  
  
The Abyssinian mewed and wrinkled his nose, Schuldig laughed, "We're going to have to call you something other than kätzchen aren't we, let's call you..."  
  
Before Schuldig could think of a name, the first name that popped into his head was simply "Kätzchen" or "Akai", the kitten mewed something that sounded really close to "Ran" it actually sounded more like "Reow" but the German took a hint.  
  
"Ran?"  
  
The kitten mewed approvingly, "Okay Ran, you have no idea how much that freaks me out but it's your choice."  
  
It just mewed at him again, this time demanding for food, "You're really bossy aren't you little Ran?"  
  
The Ran kitten padded slowly to the kitchen and turned around and meowed the German to hurry up and get his arsch to the kitchen to fetch him food. Schuldig got up and went to the kitchen, he poured some milk into a bowl and set it down.  
  
"Does this satisfy your endless hunger, or would you like a pound of ham with that too?"  
  
Ran kitten mewed and started lapping his milk, Schuldig grabbed the leftover Chinese food from yesterday and heated it up. The German took the food out of the microwave and started eating, the kitten looked up from his milk and mewed at him.  
  
"You want some too? Aren't we greedy today."  
  
Another mew, Schuldig sighed and poured some onto another plate and set it down beside the kitten's milk.  
  
"Are you not happy unless you take part of my dinner and bat at my hair?"  
  
"Meow..."  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
The kitten ignored him and started eating the food on the plate.  
  
"Don't give me that attitude young...cat..."  
  
Ran kitten just purred while he ate as a sign of thanks. The German shrugged, "Better than nothing I guess..."  
  
The kitten stayed clear of the bedroom, he plopped down on the couch until Schu got out of the showers. Then they went to sleep on the couch again, Ran kitten was stretched out on Schuldig's chest sleeping soundly. When violet eyes opened again, he got off the German but a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, the redhead spun around to see his new partner clutching his wrist in a death grip, Ran tugged but Schuldig wouldn't let go, he was thinking about gnawing on the arm but it would wake the German for sure, so he sat down crisscrossed and waited.  
  
Finally, his patience snapped, "Let me go before I bite you."  
  
Schuldig didn't let go, so Ran carried out his threat and bit him, the German sat up and turned his head and stared at the redhead on the floor, in his apartment. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, still there, so he wasn't dreaming after all.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Ran thought fast, "Sitting and trying to get you to let go of my arm?"  
  
"Oh..." Schuldig didn't detect the excuse thanks to his half conscious state, he let go of the redhead's arm, he looked at Ran's right arm, it was bandaged up exactly like Ran kitten's.  
  
"I swear, you're just like Ran."  
  
Then word "Busted" repeated in Ran's head but the German didn't seem to notice so he simply stated, "I AM Ran incase you haven't noticed."  
  
"I mean the kitten."  
  
"You named a cat after me?"  
  
"Apparently, it kind of named itself."  
  
"...." Ran decided to leave it at that since he knew it was true, but it was better than letting Schu decide, for all he knew he might've ended up with the name "Smoochy" or something.  
  
"How did you get in here anyways?"  
  
"...I...picked the lock..."  
  
"You have no manners do you? You really are just like kätzchen, I wonder where he went off to."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well, since you're here you might as well make breakfast while I change, unless you don't mind being late for work." Schuldig winked.  
  
"Shut up Schu. Just go change."  
  
"Fine be that way..."  
  
Ran sighed a breath of relief he was almost busted, stupid curse, but being a cat wasn't as bad it seemed, he made breakfast and ate his share. Schuldig came in and ate and they were off to get lectured by Crawford, well Schu was anyways, not that Ran cared in any way.  
  
------------------------  
  
Nya I'm half blind from the chlorine at the pool Sorry for the slow update nya Ran kitten will show up more in the next chapter yakusoku! Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Kitten on the Streets  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Ran was in his office and he was really sleepy, it couldn't be helped, they just came back from an early morning assignment which involved people in suits with sunglasses and guns, Schuldig was currently in Crawford's office which would last probably another hour or two, there was nothing better to do than sleep. The only problem was if he slept and didn't wake up within an hour, he'd be back to kitten-mode, on the other hand, if he didn't sleep, he'd be really tired and fall asleep anyways; Ran yawned and stared at the wall until he dozed off.  
  
Around an hour later, Schuldig was finally able to escape Crawford's lecture that he skipped out of last time, he went into his office expecting to see his partner glaring at him, but instead, he saw the kitten on the streets sleeping in Ran's place. _Was die Hölle?  
_  
Ran kitten was sleeping soundly curled up on Ran's chair either not noticing Schuldig's presence or just not caring until the German picked him up at stared at him he mewed in annoyance.  
  
"Hey kätzchen, what are you doing here and where's Ran...the person."  
  
The kitten mewed again and batted Schuldig's hair, "Hey, watch it!"  
  
Schuldig set the kitten down and sat down. Ran kitten wrinkled his nose, he wouldn't be able to sleep again for awhile and he wouldn't be able to sleep in the office if Schu was still going to be there, he meowed at his partner for waking him up.  
  
"Hey, don't meow me, it's not my fault that you're here instead of Ran."  
  
Ran felt like snorting but he couldn't he might end up coughing out a hairball or something. All he could do now was walk around until he got tired then go somewhere to sleep and become human again, then maybe sleep again and turn back into a kitten and make Schu feed him. He batted at the door, mewing the German to let him out of their office so he could find another place to sleep.  
  
"Don't be so bossy, I don't even know why I put up with you." But he got up anyways and let the cat out, "Don't get lost or cause trouble."  
  
Ran just mewed and padded out, his first stop was at Omi and Nagi's office, he sat at the door and watched them hack other people's computers. That was until Omi saw the cat and picked him up.  
  
"Hey Nagi-kun look! A kitten, he's so cute!"  
  
Nagi took a looked and went back to hacking, "He probably belongs to someone, put him down and help me, I'm almost through."  
  
Ran kitten wrinkled his nose and mewed at Omi to put him down, but the boy took it as something else, "In a sec, I'm going to grab something for the kitty to eat."  
  
On second thought, that was fine too, the boy set Ran down and grabbed a little chunk of ham from his lunch and gave it to Ran kitten, the Abyssinian mewed his thanks and gobbled up the chunk of ham. Omi giggled as he watched the kitten eat the ham messily.  
  
"Messy eater aren't you?"  
  
"Omi, stop playing with the cat and help me."  
  
"Coming!"  
  
The boy got up and headed back to the computer where Nagi was. Ran licked his lips and padded to the next office, it smelled of smoke, the kitten coughed and choked catching the attention of a lady who picked him and stared at him, why did everyone do that!?  
  
"Hey Youji, look at this little guy."  
  
A man stuck his head out with a cigarette in his mouth; he had long hair and a pair of sunglasses on, who wears sunglasses indoors?

"What?"  
  
"I found this kitten sitting at the doorway choking on the smoke, if a cat can't stand it how can you?"  
  
"A cat? How'd it get in here?"  
  
"Not sure, it's a smart little thing, cute too."  
  
"And I'm not?"  
  
"Compared to this little guy?"  
  
"I resent that. You're saying I'm not cute, that's mean Asuka." The man pouted.  
  
Ran was still coughing from the smoke, he wanted out, now. He mewed at Asuka to let him go so he could run off and breathe normal non-contaminated air.  
  
"Poor thing, it can't breathe, I'm going to take him outside."  
  
"You go do that while I think about what's cute."  
  
Asuka laughed, "You're cute enough, if you were any cuter you'd be an animal."  
  
"I can be an animal, you know that." Youji purred, it made Ran uncomfortable, no making out in front of the kitten _please_.  
  
"I know that well enough."  
  
Ran couldn't take it anymore, his nose was killing him, he meowed louder at the lady to let him out, Asuka smiled at him and brought him back outside while scratching him between his ears. The cat couldn't help but purr, it felt nice.  
  
"You like that don't you?"  
  
She set him down and Ran mewed before heading off again. Asuka watched the kitten walk off down the hall into Farfello's place, it wasn't a good sign,_ I wonder if the little guy will be alright...  
_  
Ran sat down at the doorway of another office, inside he could see a pale man covered in scars, the door opened. The kitten was about to run off but a pair of hands grabbed him.  
  
"A kitten...dismembering kittens hurts god."  
  
The Abyssinian stared in horror, he struggled to get away but the pale man didn't let go, even when he scratched him. The man brought up a knife and it was going closer and closer to Ran, he mewed and hissed, nothing worked. Luckily for the kitty, a certain American came in.  
  
"Farfello, I expect you to be working, not playing with this cat...I'll be taking him away from you."  
  
Crawford took Ran from the madman and set him down on his own desk in his own office, the Abyssinian stared at him as he started writing.  
  
The American looked up from his work to see the kitten staring at him, "What are you looking at?"  
  
Ran mewed and flickered his tail, then he and Crawford engaged in a staring contest, finally the American looked away and Ran mewed again. But then the door opened and Schu stepped in while Ran slipped out with a mew.  
  
"What was kätzchen doing in here?"  
  
"Your cat almost got torn to pieces by Farfello."  
  
"And you saved him...and you saved him...and you saved him! ...no matter how I say that it still sounds weird...and you saved him..."  
  
"Shut up Schu."  
  
"...wonder where Ran's headed to..."  
  
"Ran?"  
  
"Ja, I named the kätzchen that."  
  
"You named a cat after your partner..."  
  
"That's my gorgeous and very sexy partner to you."  
  
"You put a lot of thought into that single sentence haven't you?"  
  
"Oh yea..."  
  
"Where is Ran?"  
  
"I don't know, I go back to the office and find a cat there instead of him."  
  
"..."  
  
"Geeze...and you saved him..."  
  
"Shut up Schu."  
  
Ran padded down the hall, he was quite ready for sleep so he turned into another office hoping he got it right this time. The kitten mewed at the door and he heard a click, he yawned at looked up lazily, recognizing his old partner's scent.  
  
"Hi, haven't seen you around in a bit."  
  
Ran mewed his greetings and padded into the office, the only person who knew about his transformation aside from Persia was Ken, and that was only because he accidentally fell asleep in front of the brunette.  
  
"Came here for a place to sleep?"  
  
The kitten mewed, he looked around, Ken's office was really, really messy, the brunette noticed the cat's criticizing look and laughed, "It's not my fault it's messy, you haven't been around nagging me to clean up."  
  
Ran mewed and watched Ken sit down, "I have work to do so just go to sleep anywhere you like."  
  
The kitten looked around the place for somewhere to sleep, but he couldn't see a spot that wasn't covered by something so he batted a couple of things off and slept on Ken's desk instead.  
  
When he became conscious again, he looked at the clock, only two more hours until they got off work, hopefully he wouldn't fall asleep again.  
  
"Uhhh...Ran? Do you mind getting off my desk now?"  
  
Ran sat up and stretched, he got off the desk and brushed himself off, before he headed out the door he said, "Clean this mess up."  
  
Ken grinned sheepishly and saluted, "Yes sir! You'll have a cleaner place to sleep in next time sir!"  
  
Ran hn'ed and headed back to his office which was empty at the moment. He was doing his paper work while waiting for Crawford to be finished with lecturing his stupid partner. Check that, his stupid, stupid, very stupid partner.  
  
/That's not nice, I was looking for you./  
  
/Shut up Schu./  
  
/That's no way to greet your partner./  
  
/Some partner you are, you spend half your time in Crawford's office./  
  
/It's not by fault, Crawford's lecturing me! He's been lecturing me for about and hour now!/  
  
/Do you even know what he's lecturing you on?/  
  
/Umm...nein?/  
  
Ran sighed, /How much longer is this going to take?/  
  
/At least another hour, I think my legs just fell asleep./  
  
/.../  
  
The redhead sat there tapping his pen wondering what he should do, when he ran out of ideas, he decided to turn back to kitten-mode, the problem was the he couldn't sleep. Ran got up and went into Crawford's office to bail Schu out...but then he changed his mind again and went into Ken's office instead.  
  
"Hey Ran, back so soon?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You've really got to stop that, speak in full sentences please."  
  
"Schu's being lectured so I have nothing to do."  
  
"Very good! That was like nine words!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"How much longer until the big boss is done with your partner."  
  
"At least another hour."  
  
"And you were planning on turning back into a cat but couldn't get back to sleep?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I knew it, you were going to pull off what you did to me and mooch off him!"  
  
"I don't mooch off people, I just deal with the insane ones." It was actually Persia's orders, see if they're actually as insane and psychotic as they seem, and if they were, report and get them fired.  
  
"I wasn't insane!"  
  
"Close enough to insanity."  
  
"...I'm not so insane _now_ am I?"  
  
"Hn. Not compared to that Farfello guy." He shuddered at the thought of his knives.  
  
"Is that Schu guy insane?"  
  
"Looks can be deceiving."  
  
"...is that a yes or no?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Geeze, you're easier to understand when you're a cat."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So...you want to go back to sleep but you can't."  
  
Ran nodded.  
  
"So what? Do you want sleeping pills or something?"  
  
"You keep sleeping pills here?"  
  
"...no..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"That's not the point! So you want to turn back into a cat and mooch off him."  
  
"I don't mooch."  
  
"Whatever, that's the basic idea right?"  
  
Ran yawned, listening to Ken ramble on and on always ended up making him sleepy, he pulled up a chair and soon fell asleep to Ken's endless stories.  
  
"Hey are you listening!?"  
  
He jerked up, his fur stood on end, he looked around quickly only to see an annoyed Ken, "You're real nice aren't you? Falling asleep while I was talking, you can't deny it either...this is probably why they thought I was insane in the first place...I'm talking to a cat."  
  
Ran mewed and licked his paw.  
  
"Don't try that cute act with me."  
  
The kitten just cocked his head and mewed again, Ken sighed, "Damn you...even the craziest person in the world can't stand up to you when you're like this."  
  
"Reow." Ran mewed his agreement.  
  
He hoped off the chair and looked at the door, he mewed loud enough for Ken to hear.  
  
"Yes sir, right away sir!" The brunette opened the door, "Don't expect this place to get cleaned up all that fast!"  
  
Ran just mewed and headed into Crawford's office where the American was still lecturing the half asleep Schu. He mewed and the men turned their attention to the kitten on the floor.  
  
"Hey kätzchen, this big evil man's still lecturing me so I can't go yet."  
  
"Shut up Schu."  
  
"...and you saved him..."  
  
"Shut up Schu."  
  
Ran mewed again impatiently, Schu took a wild guess, "I'm guessing that's a hurry up and go home so you can mooch off me?"

The kitten wrinkled his nose, he didn't _mooch_ off people, it was simply his job!  
  
"...you're talking to a cat..."  
  
"...and YOU saved him..."  
  
"Shut up Schu."  
  
"You seem to be saying that a lot today."  
  
"So I noticed."  
  
"...so can I go?"  
  
"...no..."  
  
Ran mewed again, this time staring straight at Crawford, he put on his cute act trying to get out of having to listen to his lecture.  
  
"Come one Bradley, even Ran here wants out."  
  
"Don't call me Bradley, I still can't believe you named a cat after him."  
  
"...does that mean we can go?"  
  
Crawford sighed, "Very well, very well, off with you...and your cat"  
  
"Technically, he's not mine."  
  
Ran kitten mewed in agreement.  
  
"Just go already."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Schuldig picked up Ran and headed out the door, "Danke kätzchen, you just saved me from having to stay there another hour with that big scary man, I guess you want a reward? How about we go out for dinner, or just order out? I wonder where Ran went..."  
  
Ran just mewed for him to hurry up and actually get the food.  
  
"Alright, alright, bossy, I swear, I don't even know why I bother." Ran snuggled a bit, Schu snorted, "Damn that cute act."

That's what everyone says.  
  
-----------------------------------

Was die Hölle? means what the hell?

Nein means no.

Danke means thank you.

...did I miss anything?

----------------------------------  
  
Nya I didn't know how to end this chapter nya Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Kitten on the Streets

Chapter 4:

He wasn't happy, boy, he felt like murdering his stupid, stupid, very stupid German partner, but then again, he was suppose to be the sane one. Tempura, all he wanted was tempura, but nooo, what does the idiot order? Pizza! If he had thumbs right now he'd strangle him.

Ran huffed and went to the door, mewing for Schu to open it for him, maybe Ken would get him tempura. The German took his time walking towards the door.

"What now? My company isn't good enough for you?"

The kitten mewed again, he wasn't in the mood for pizza or Germans. Schu opened the door and Ran trotted down the hall.

"Just mew at the door or something when you give up trying to get on the elevator."

Ran snorted, him? Troubles with elevators? Psh. He went down the hall and used the stairs instead, and out the door he went. Down the street, turn the corner, cross the street, ignore the dumb mutt barking at him...that dumb mutt barking and chasing after him, ah shit, Ran scurried down the street hoping to lose the dog. He turned another corner as the dog nearly snapped his tail off, that did it. The Abyssinian turned around, startling the dog that nearly ran into a pole. When the tough started chasing, Ran turned around and fought with claws.

When the kitten took a good look at the big stupid mutt, his little heart sank, the dog was triple his size not to mention furious. Sharp pointy teeth, a lot of drool, hungry, and smelly mutt. It snarled at him, Ran huffed, his fur was standing on ends, he hissed, no mutt was going to try and beat him up. The dog looked surprised at the cat's stubbornness, Ran's violet eyes gleamed in the dark. Ran moved first, he unsheathed his claws and went at the dog.

The dog hesitated but when Ran's claws made contact with its muzzle, all instincts told him at attack the blasted cat. It ended up tripping and stumbling while the cat took a swipe at its ear; the dog yelped and snapped at the cat. Ran jumped back but then the dog charged at him and smacked him with one of its oversized paws. The kitten stumbled, it jumped onto the dog's back and bit his ear, finally the dog yelped and went running down the street with its tail between its legs. Ran smirked the best he could victoriously, he showed that big stupid mutt.

He looked around, another block to go until he reached Ken's house. Ran needed tempura badly. When he was standing in front of an apartment floor, he looked up, Ken's apartment, he mewed and scratched the door until someone showed up at the door.

"Huh? Who?"

Ken looked down, "Oh, Ran, it's you, what are you doing here?"

Ran mewed and glared at Ken.

"Aren't you suppose to be with your insane partner?"

The kitten mewed again, this time for on in, I was just about to eat dinner until a certain cat showed up."

Ran wrinkled his muzzle drawing blood out from where the dog swiped him. Ken noticed it too.

"What did you do? Get into a fight with another mutt off the streets? You really should stop that, one of these days you're going to find a dog too big to fight off, then you'll be sorry."

The Abyssinian mewed and went inside. Ken's apartment wasn't much better then Schu's, in fact, it was a lot messier. Ran headed straight for the kitchen while the brunette followed close behind.

"Ohh...I get it, he didn't buy tempura...everyone just knows how much you need your tempura."

Ran mewed and flickered his tail impatiently.

"I think there's some left in the fridge...yea we do, all we have to do is heat it up..."

Finally, tempura! The kitten mewed for his ex-partner to hurry up with the fish, Ken turned the stove on and started boiling water, he picked the cat up and set him on the counter so he could watch the water bubble.

"It'll take like twenty minutes max so you just have a nice time sitting there."

Ran didn't answer, he just kept on staring at the pot of water, waiting, waiting, still waiting, any time now...sooner or later...any second...the Abyssinian turned his head and mewed at Ken.

"It's only been five minutes if not less, you and your tempura addictions."

The kitten resumed watching, soon enough there was steam coming out, he mewed at Ken who dropped a couple of tempura cakes into the water and resumed eating his ramen. Ran stared and stared at the floating tempura, bobbing up and down, just waiting for him to chomp down on it, his mouth watered. He lowered his head closer to the pot and sniffed, tempura, sweet, sweet tempura, Ran moved closer to the pot and sat down, he watched impatiently as Ken put a lid over the pot making his tempura disappear from his sight.

Ran stared at it, then looked at Ken, then at the pot again, he shuffled his paws silently willing the tempura to heat up faster. His nose twitched, and his amethyst eyes went back to Ken who was now holding a band-aid, the kitten cocked his head and watched the brunette as he stuck the sticky thing on his nose. Ran mewed in disapproval.

"Wouldn't want blood all over you tempura would you?"

The kitten mewed and turned his attention back to the pot.

"Okay...it should be done...don't worry I don't burn tempura...that much anymore..."

Ken use to burn everything he tried to cook, he burnt spaghetti, macaroni and even tempura, since then, Ran always watched him when he cooked, just incase. The kitten watched the brunette uncover the pot, a rush of steam came out dampening Ran's head, he could feel the steam soak him to his ears, he mewed and shook himself, then he licked his paw and washed his face to fix his ruffled fur.

"Well, your tempura's done...would you like noodles with that?"

Ran licked his lips greedily and mewed at the bobbing tempura ignoring Ken.

"I'll just take that as a no."

The brunette poured the fish into a bowl and left the pot in the sink. Ran stared at the tempura, he poked it with a paw, still steaming hot, damn...he repeated the gesture every five seconds until the piece of fish had cooled off enough to eat, the kitten started munching on the tempura, soon he was down to his last one. Ran pounced on the edge of the bowl and the tempura went flying in the air, then he caught it but the tempura cake was twice the size of his head, the other side covered the kitten's head and flopped back down. The Abyssinian trotted down the counter to Ken, tempura in his mouth, he plopped it down and ate it beside the brunette.

"You have a horrible habit of playing with your food. There's a soccer game soon, I doubt you want to stick around to watch, you'd better go back to your partner, it's getting late. Don't run into anymore dogs."

Ran mewed and dipped his head before heading out the door, maybe there was more tempura in Schu's fridge. The kitten went faster, and maybe some milk too, Ran came to a halt at the back door where he had came from, closed. How on earth could he get back now? He looked around, it wasn't like Ken's apartment, no outdoor staircase, damn it. Maybe he'd have better luck at the front door, the kitten went to the automatic doors, there was no way in hell he'd be heavy enough to open the doors, damn modern technology. He paced around hoping someone would step in or out, finally, he stopped and sat down to wait instead. One of the guards' noticed a bundle of red outside the door, he headed outside to check it out.

"Hey look, a kitten, must belong to someone, hey there little guy!"

Little guy, he hated that, must resist temptation of scratching guard...the man turned back.

"Do you know anyone who owns a little red kitten?"

"No." Replied the clerk.

"I guess that means this little guy will be staying with me tonight."

Ran was sick of being called little, and there was no way in hell he was going to spend the night at some...guy's apartment. The guard picked him up and headed towards the elevator, Ran's mind was screaming doom over and over again.

"Actually he's mine, so I'll be taking him back if you don't mind."

That voice, that same voice that had called for pizza instead of tempura, Ran looked at the redhead who stood there smirking, holding out his hand, the guard looked crestfallen but handed Ran over without questioning him. Mind trick, it had to be a mind trick.

Once back in the apartment, Schuldig looked at Ran, "You're a mess kätzchen, what did you do? Get into a fight with a dog?"

Ran mewed and jumped out of the German's arms and into the kitchen, he batted the fridge a mewed for milk, mmmiiilllkkk! Schu sighed, Ran mewed again, the German headed to the fridge and pulled out the milk.

"That's how you repay me for saving you from that guy?"

The kitten lapped up the milk, licked his lips and pawed at the redhead's pants, he was tired, he was full, he was content. Ran let out a low purr when Schu picked him up, the German set the kitten down by the couch as he went to take a shower. Ran looked around, yawned, then he remembered that closet, he squirmed his way through the doors and looked inside, the guns were still there.

"Kätzchen."

Ran padded back out and looked at Schuldig.

"What were you doing in there?"

The German bent down and picked the kitten up, "You nosy cat, I bet that's why you got hurt in the first place."

Ran huffed, blowing warm air onto the redhead's chest, Schuldig laughed, "You worried me little Ran."

The kitten snorted, little again, just because he was a cat didn't mean he was little, except in size perhaps. Schuldig plopped down on the couch, Ran padded around until he found a nice spot to sleep.

"I'm not a rug."

_Sure you are. _He gave a soft mew before falling asleep.

----------------------------

Nya Please R&R I know it took me a long time to update, gomen!


	5. Chapter 5

Kitten on the Streets

Chapter 5:

"Ran-kun! Where were you yesterday!? You should've been here! The cutest little kitten was here...and what happened to your nose?"

Everyone seemed to have this thing with calling him little, he didn't like it but noooo he couldn't say anything about it, life sucks.

"Hn...a dog jumped on me..."

It wasn't a complete lie. The boy ranted on and on, Ran either nodded or hn'ed to show that he was at least half listening to him. Omi had a big smile on his face as he talked, Nagi just ignored them in the background.

"Kätzchen! The big boss has a job for us!"

For once, he was saved by Schu, Omi smiled at him and nodded, "Alright then, see you Ran-kun!"

Ran nodded back and headed towards his partner into Crawford's office.

"You have an assignment."

"So I told him."

"Shut up Schu."

The German pouted, "That's _mean _Bradley!"

"Don't call me Bradley."

"How about Brad? Or Brady-kins? Brady-poo?"

"Schuldig..."

"Ja?"

"If you ever call me by one of those names I will deduct your paycheck by half."

"Whoa...no need to go that far."

Ran who was standing there being ignored spoke up, "What's the assignment?"

"Ah, well it's..."

---------------------------------

It was raining, and Ran hated getting wet. To make it worst, they had an assignment today which involved going outside and killing some bastard who sold drugs in an alley.

/This sucks, I'm getting all wet./

/Hn./

/I know you don't like getting wet either, you're so...cat-like./

/Hn./

"Mein gott kätzchen is that all you can say?"

"Hn."

"Ran!"

"Urusai, the target's around here."

The target was in sight, he was running away with a gun in his hand. The two raced towards him, he brought his gun up and shot, Schuldig dodged with ease while Ran was a bit slower but he was still able to get away before the bullet hit a limb or an organ.

Ran sprinted towards the target and raised his katana over the target, "Shi-ne!"

Schuldig just stood there in the rain, "Wow, so you do know another word other than "hn."

"Hn."

/Your hand's bleeding.../

Ran looked at his hand, indeed it was bleeding, he licked the blood off. The metallic taste lingered on his tongue for a bit longer.

/...like I said, cat-like./

The redhead looked at his hand, he really had to stop that habit of his, "Hn."

"Your necklace...it's cracked."

"Huh?"

"I guess the bullet hit it or something, it's cracked."

Ran looked down, the cross which was now on his chest was cracked, not good, not good at all. The fact that the necklace had something to do with him and his cat-form made him worried.

/Ran? Ranny?/

"Urusai."

"What's with the necklace?" The German took it in his hand and studied it with a grin on his face, "I swear, it's the same one as kätzchen's"

The smaller redhead stepped back, the necklace went out of Schuldig's reach, "Hn."

-------------------------------------

"Gah...I'm all wet again! Just when I dried up too! Verdammt!"

There was a soft mew, Schuldig looked down, it was Ran, "Hey kätzchen, it's raining cats and dogs, I see you're stuck out here too eh?"

Ran mewed in reply, the German leaned down and picked the kitten up, the Abyssinian squirmed and shook himself making Schu wetter then he was, "Stop it! We're both wet, we would be able to go home a lot quicker if you would be so kind as to stop struggling..."

The kitten huffed but obeyed, "That's better, now let's get going."

It was uncomfortable, being wet, being hugged by a wet person, it made his fur stick to him more than it already did, and it annoyed him to no end. By the time they reached the apartment, they were both dripping wet and their hair/fur were matted.

"Finally, looks like it's time for a nice hot bath! You gonna join me kätzchen?"

Ran mewed in distaste, but reluctantly got carried along into the bathroom, Schuldig turned the hot water on until the tub overflowed, he grabbed Ran and dumped him in, the kitten mewed in protest as he landed into the water. It took a moment to adjust to the heated water, it was better than being cold and wet, Ran kicked his paws wildly underwater just to stay floating, he could hear the German chuckling, Ran on the other hand found nothing humorous about him being dunked and doggy paddling to keep his head out of the water. Schuldig entered the water causing the water to swish around a bit, the kitten had to double his efforts just to get out of the redhead's way. Ran got tired after swimming around after awhile, soon he found himself being held by Schuldig's big strong arms, he coughed a bit and mewed, trying to shake the water from his eyes.

"Hey!"

The kitten cocked his head looking at Schu as though asking _what?_

"Let's see you little necklace here."

Ran couldn't stop him from finding the cracked cross, "...it's a coincidence right? I mean there's no way you're Ran...the person."

The kitten snorted and mewed, yes way, and most people would've figured it out by now, what an idiot. Schuldig lifted Ran out of the water and onto the ground, the kitten shook himself, spraying water everywhere, the German got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, after drying himself and putting on some dry clothes, he wrapped the towel around the kitten and started drying him off, although he could've been more gentle. After Schu was done "drying" him off, Ran stumbled around for a bit feeling dizzy from the rough treatment, his fur was somewhat puffy which made him look like a big ball of fluff, he heard the redhead laugh, _damn that sadistic bastard._

"Whoa...was it just me or did you just insult me kätzchen?"

Ran mewed and looked at him in question, "Nah...it's got to me my imagination."

Schuldig picked Ran up and carried him into the living room, they lounged around for a couple of hours on the black leather couch flipping through channels until it was dinner time. Ran got a bowl of milk and Schu ate leftover pizza, the kitten wasn't satisfied with only a bowl of milk so he made his way up onto the counter, first up the chair, then the stool then on to the desk and on his way towards the pizza. The German watched the cat pick around the piece of pizza removing all the peppers and mushroom then taking a big bite into the cheese.

"You have got to be the weirdest cat alive, but smart, but weird."

Ran ignored him and continued demolishing his pizza, once he was done he hopped back down and finished his milk. After he finished, he headed back to the living room for a catnap while the German finished his pizza. A bit later, Schu came over and picked him up and went to bed.

There was someone in the house, possibly dangerous, Ran's amethyst eyes opened and his ears pricked up, he hopped off Schu who was still sleeping soundly and headed out to the hall, he stopped, there was no doubt that someone was in the house, but then he looked down, he was still a cat! He was sleeping for how long now!? Ran glanced at the clock, five hours! Why didn't he change back yet!? Was it the necklace!? The person took a step towards him, Ran mewed and backed up, the person was approaching him, the kitten ran into the closet where he found the guns, the figure stepped into the room and made his way towards the German who was _still _sleeping, wasn't he suppose to be a mind reader? Ran grabbed one of the handguns with his mouth and aimed, luckily the door was opened wide enough for him to aim, he fumbled with the trigger a bit, but after a couple of tries he managed to press it.

His teeth vibrated from the shot, he shook himself from feeling a bit dazed, the smell of gunpowder lingered around him, he shot the figure in the leg but he didn't seem to notice at all, instead he started walking towards the closet. Ran dashed out, went between the stranger's legs and out the room, he looked around, no where to hide. Suddenly, someone picked him up by the scruff, the kitten dangled helplessly, boy was it embarrassing. The figure headed back towards Schuldig, but when he opened the door again, there was the redhead standing there and smirking.

"How about you give me my cat back now?"

The person held a knife against Ran, the kitten had a sinking feeling he knew who it was, "Maiming kittens hurts god."

"Not when it's my cat."

_His_ cat since when was he _his _cat!? He heard the madman laugh, it freaked him out, "No, hurting this kitten will hurt god, see, he wears a cross, he's a kitten from god."

Ran could see Schuldig thinking, "Nein...umm....see? The cross is cracked...he's the devil's cat so let him be, anyways he's a cat with attitude, you wouldn't want to kill him."

Farfello seemed to consider for a second, still dangling, Ran mewed loudly just to let Schu know how annoyed and freaked out he was, he _did not_ enjoy being picked up by the scruff let alone by some insane freak that wanted to dismember him _then _get named the "devil's cat", he huffed in annoyance. _Down! Let me down you freak! _Farfello put his knife away and took the cross in his hand and crushed it, Ran's fur stood on ends, shit, there was no telling what could happen now. Suddenly, he was dropped to the floor, he ran behind Schu and watched from there, Farfello was breaking up the cross into even smaller pieces, his leg bleeding from where the bullet struck him.

"Breaking crosses hurt god."

"Uh huh...hey Farfie, how did you get in here?"

Wasn't he a mind reader? Or did the madman's mind scare him too?

"The door was unlocked."

"...how do you know where I live?"

"Stalking people hurts god."

Schuldig stepped into the kitchen and came back out with a piece of paper, he handed it to Farfello, "Here, go stalk Bradley, that hurts god more."

The madman shrugged and walked away, Schuldig sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Damn, he made the house all dirty, oh well, I'll get a maid to come in or something, come on kätzchen, let's go to sleep, I'm blaming it all on Farfello if I'm late...I swear that looks like a gun wound on his leg, did you shoot him or something?"  
  
Ran mewed in disapproval and batted at the now in pieces cross, then the German picked him up, "Sorry kätzchen, looks like your little necklace is broken, come on, I'll buy you a new one or something."

He didn't want a new one though, he wanted that cross back, for all he knew, he could stay stuck in kitty-form for the rest of his life. He curled up on the redhead's stomach wondering what was going to happen to him. But soon sleep caught up with him and they slept till late morning. Schu woke up first, Ran was still asleep, the German stretched then looked down noticing something was wrong, his eyes widened.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nya Thankies for reviewing! Please R&R if not again!

Whoa...it's almost been like somewhat a month since I updated, gomen nya! I had a test on the first day of school, teachers are _evil_, evil I say! Anyways, I'll try to update faster if possible, please be patient, thankies!


	6. Chapter 6

Kitten on the Streets

Chapter 6:

Schu stared at the sight in front of him, Ran's tail flicked contently.

His personality took over first, "Hey kätzchen, as much as I'd love to see such a sight every morning...you really have to get off me."

His ears twitched but ignored the German, he wanted to sleep he groaned and shifted, then he noticed something, no whiskers, Ran sat up, he opened his eyes groggily and tilted his head to look at his partner, "Hnnnn...Schu? What are you going here? I want sleep..."

Darn...he just looked so cute when he just woke up, he watched the redhead shake his head in an attempt to wake himself up more, /Goten morgen kätzchen did you have a nice sleep?/

/Shut up Schu.../

/Aren't you grumpy?/

Ran let out a muffled groan, while rubbing his eyes, tail flickering again, Schu chuckled, but his mind spoke otherwise, _ohmygodohmygodohmygodRanissittingthereanddamnhelookshotlikethatohmygodohmygodsohotohmygod._

The redhead sat up and stared at his partner in confusion, "What's going on?"

"I was hoping you could tell me considering the fact that you have a TAIL AND CAT EARS."

"Stop yelling." Ran winced and covered his ears only to be surprised at what he felt, he ran to the bathroom, soon followed by silence, the German watched the redhead walk back in looking around calmly, tail swishing, "I have a tail and cat ears for some reason..."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement to which Schuldig nodded, "And you look hot."

Ran blushed, "Shut up Schu, how am I suppose to go to work like this?"

Something clicked in the German's head, if the cat went to work looking like that, there was no way that Crawford would be able to stop himself from jumping his partner right there and then, _his _partner. Then came another click, Ran was the kitten he had given shelter to and fed all those nights, "I knew it! You were mooching off of me!"

The redhead rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, honestly, every single person said that to him, it was just as bad as being called little, "I wasn't _mooching_, I turned into a cat how do you expect me to find food?"

"You could've eaten mice or something!"

Ran flashed his glare-of-death to Schu, "You eat one then I'll follow."

"And if I get into bed would you follow too?" The German grinned.

The redhead blushed and hissed, "Hell no."

"It was worth a try, ne kätzchen, I'm hungry."

"Cook something up yourself."

"I'm also the person who let you mooch of me, and while you cook, I can find something for you to wear to work."

"Hn..." The redhead stocked away.

Schu grinned, how often did he end up with a sexy partner who turned into a kitten? He flung open the closet door, he knew he had one somewhere...somewhere in there... "Gotcha!" He pulled out a big hoody, way too big for him, but it'd cover up Ran's tail, his partner wasn't going to like it but he couldn't care less, boy oh boy was he going to have fun mentally drooling over the smaller redhead.

"Oh kätzchen! I found something!"

Ran entered the room shortly and sniffed in disgust, raised a brow which turned into a glare, "You expect me to wear _that_?"

"Ja, what's wrong with it?"

"...everything?"

"Since when did you develop such a sensitive fashion sense? See? Hood, covers up your ears, and it's big so your tail won't pop up."

"I like my tail."

"I'm sure you do, hell I like it too, but Crawford might not be able to fight off the urge to jump you once he sees it."

"What?"

Schu quickly corrected himself, "Crawford might just freak out and gun you right there on the spot."

"...hn."

"So what's for breakfast?"

"It's lunchtime, there's noodles."

"Not instant right?"

Ran nodded and Schu jumped with glee before sprinting into the kitchen, the redhead looked at the sweater and wrinkled his nose in disgust, no one with any hint of dignity would wear something like that. Big, black, big, baggy, big and puffy, made him feel somewhat like a potato sack, his tail didn't like it either. _He shall die a slow horrible death..._Ran decided as he hooded himself, now he looked like a hoodlum, his ears twitched uncomfortably. Oh Schuldig was going to pay alright, he mumbled disapprovingly to himself as he headed out to the kitchen, head down, the hood and his head hiding his eyes. /Looking good Ran-chan!/

/Halt den mund Schu./

/Pft, fine, be that way./

/I will, let's go to work./

/Was? You haven't even eaten yet./

/Not hungry./

/Oh so you're only hungry when you're mooching off me?/

/Hn. Let's go already./

/Jaja ich weiß doch./

They headed out the door and to their work place, where they were both lectured by Crawford who couldn't stop himself from staring at the impassive redhead, mentally drooling. /Careful Bradley, wouldn't want that drool dripping out your ears, it might just scare Ran off./

/Stay out of my mind Schu./

/Make me, I know what you're thinking with or without reading your mind, you're thinking, mein gott he's hot, why didn't I get him as a partner instead of Schu who's far sexier than me./

/Shut up Schu./

/Hmph, fine be that way, just don't start mentally stripping him too./

The comment made Crawford stutter, Ran raised a brow at Schu realizing that they were talking telepathically, wondering what his idiotic partner had said to have made Mr. Big-bad-Crawford stutter and heat up like that. Then again, it might be better for him to be clueless, after all Schu was...Schu. After the brief moment of stuttering, the American dismissed them, Schu had paperwork to catch up on so Ran decided to visit Ken, he knocked on the door and went in before his ex-partner could tell him to come in. The brunette stared at him in wonder before trying to stop himself from laughing at the deadly redhead.

"Whoa...what's with you? You look like a street thug."

"I know..."

"Aren't you going to explain to me why you're wearing that so my slow witted mind can comprehend this?"

"Hn."

Ran lifted the hood off his head revealing his cat ears and his tail flickered, Ken gawked, "Oh..."

The redhead nodded and pulled his hood back on, "You done staring?"

"And how did this happen?"

"Don't know, the necklace broke."

"I see..."

"Ran-chan! I'm done!"

"I have to go...idiot calls, research it would you? Report to me when you find something out about it."

"Alright then, see you...Ran-chan!"

Ran show a glare before heading out the door, "What do you want Schu?"

"How bout a kiss for this handsome face?"

"Wha-" Schuldig couldn't stop himself anymore, Ran was just so hot, if he didn't do it now, Crawford would've sooner or later, he went up to his kitty partner and kissed him square on the lips, amethyst eyes widened, and before either of them could comprehend what was happening, there was a "Poof!"

-------------------------

Nya This chappie is dedicated to Cattley! Sorry if I spelt your name wrong or something, happy birthday nya!!! I couldn't help myself! Schu just had to kiss Ran!


	7. Chapter 7

Kitten on the Streets

Chapter 7:

The German gawked at the redhead, "Your ears…"

Ran cocked his head, "What about my ears?"

"They're-"

The younger redhead nodded slowly, "They're…"

"Back to normal, mein gott…"

"Wha?" Schuldig patted his head, there was nothing but hair, Ran blinked, "So you're telling me I'm back to normal."

"As normal as you can get."

Then Ken popped in, "Hey Ran, I found something-but you don't seem to need it anymore…"

Ran looked at his old partner, "And what did you find out?"

The brunette looked at the paper in his hands, "You need to be kissed, and I'm guessing that it's been done…"

Schuldig smirked, "You better believe it."

Ken rolled his eyes, "And they called me messed up…"

They watched him walk out of the door, Ran frowned, "What a stupid way to reverse the effects."

"Really? I kind of like it."

"Shut up Schu."

--------------------

Outside the door Ken's mind started to wander as he zoned out, _Ran actually let someone kiss him, that's a first. Unless that German used force then oh my god-_

/You know I can hear you right?/

/Whaaa!?/

/You _were_ thinking awfully loud and I _am _a telepath…/

/Stay out of my head you filthy, filthy telepath!/

/How mean! It's not my fault you think so loudly!/

"Hidaka-san? ...Hidaka-san!?"

Ken looked up, "Yes?"

It was Crawford, "What are you doing standing in front of Schuldig's office?"

"Oh I was just talking to Ran…"

"Really now, what do you think about Schuldig and Ran being separated?"

Ken looked up, "Huh? Why?"

"Schuldig can be a pain and they don't seem to be getting along very well."

/That's a lie!/

/Shut up Schu./

Crawford opened the door but Ken stepped in front of him giving a nervous smile, "Yes Hidaka-san?"

"Errr…why don't we discuss this first?"

Inside the office they heard a, "Get away from me!"

"Just one more smooch!" Then a poof, the American adjusted his glasses and tried to look in but Ken shuffled and blocked his way, he inwardly cursed the stupid German. But it wasn't over yet, they heard a, "Ow, ow, ow, no claws! Fine! Be that way!"

Then another poof, Crawford looked at Ken, "Do you know what they're doing in there?"

Ken shook his head frantically, they heard Ran yelling at the German, "Don't you _ever _do that, _ever _again! Or next time I _will _kill you!"

"Nope, still need to do that one more time, look, ears."

"Damn it!"

Then another poof, followed by many others, the brunette didn't even want to see Ran in such a helpless state, Crawford knocked on the door while Ken slinked away. Schuldig looked at Ran in alarm and kissed him one more time just to hide the tail and ears. The redhead hissed, "Schu!"

They looked over at the American, Schu wrapped an arm around Ran and smiled, "Hi Bradley."

"Don't call me Bradley."

"How about Brad?"

"No."

"Braddy?"

"Absolutely not."

"Braddy-kins?"

"Not if you want to keep your job. Now shut up Schu."

The German pouted and slouched against the blushing redhead, "What might you be doing here Crawford?"

"I was considering separating you two."

/Nein! Cheap shot! You just want Ran!/

/Shut up Schu./

/No! Nonononononononononononononononono, absolutely not! No one's taking my Ran-chan, not even you!/

/My Ran-chan?/

/That's right, he's mine! Be gone with you foul beast!/

/Possessive aren't you?/

/Yes, and I'm suppressing the urge to laugh in your face which I will be doing in a minute if you don't leave and it's not my fault if I end up laughing in your face since you've been warned therefore it'll be your fault instead of mine./

/…/

Crawford raised at brow at the smirking Schu, Ran looked bored, oblivious to their little telepathic conversation. Then the American left, the telepath smiled and waved his goodbye, "Bye! That was a nice little chat!"

/Chat?/

/Ja, nothing you need to worry about./

/Every time you say that it means it's something I should worry about./

/Aren't you a smart little kitten? Shall I award you for that?/

Ran looked at him, "What-no, no, no, no, absolutely no more kissing."

"How mean…you taste sweet though."

The redhead blushed, "No!"

"So sweet I just want to eat you up…"

The German pinned the smaller redhead against the desk , "Schu…"

"I'm hungry…"

Just then, Ken walked in, he blushed and covered his eyes, "Please! Not at work!"

Schu looked over, "Why?" Then he grinned and said, "Getting hard watching us?"

He blushed, "N-no, ewww that's just gross!"

"Nein," the German corrected him, "horny."

Ken's blush deepened, "W-what the hell!?"

Then he stormed out of the office, Ran finally snapped out of his trance, "What just happened?"

"Little Kenken couldn't admit that he was getting turned on by us."

The redhead blushed, "Wha?"

"He couldn't stand being horny."

Ran stuttered, "What are you talking about!?"

Schuldig turned and smirked at his blushing partner, "That means he felt my wrath of sexiness."

The swordsman turned from embarrassed to confused, "Wrath of sexiness?"

The German's grin widened, "Don't worry, you're about to feel it."

"What?"

Just then Crawford came in as Ran scooted onto the desk, he coughed and adjusted his glasses, "And what are you two doing?"

Schu pouted, "You just ruined the moment."

/Joy kill./

/My pleasure./

/You just couldn't stand me and Ran-chan being together./

/What are you trying to imply?/

/That you're jealous./

/I just walked in to see your partner on the desk./

/Getting turned on?/

/Your mind runs in sick ways./

/So does yours, remember? Me? Mind reader?/

/No I didn't forget./

/Really? How touching, Braddy-kins remembers everything about me!/

/Don't call me Brad./

/But I didn't! I called you Braddy-kins!/

/Don't call me that either Schu./

/So you going to leave now?/

/So you can go back to sexually harassing your partner?/

/Such harsh words, I'm hurt./

/I'm glad./

The German smirked, /I guess I'll just have to get Ran to kiss it better./

/Shut up Schu./

/Everyone's been telling me that a lot lately! It's very hurtful./

/Hmm…I wonder why anyone would tell you to shut up? Shall I count the reasons?/

/…/

/Well first you are awfully loud, and second, you're annoying, and third you _never _shut up even when told to./

/I get the point, you're jealous of me getting Ran./

/Why do you always accuse me of that?/

/Because it's true, you can't deny it. And even if you do I know the truth!/

/Shut up Schu./

/That again?/

"…hello?"

They both turned to look at the redhead on the desk, "Yes?"

"Stop talking in ways I can't listen to."

Schu purred, "Aww…poor Ran-chan, do you feel left out? I can make you feel _very _included if you want."

Ran backed up a bit on the desk, "No thanks."

/So you leaving or what?/

/In a minute./

/One, now go! I demand you leave!/

/Alright, alright!/

Crawford coughed, "Well I'll be taking my leave now."

Schu grinned triumphally, "Bye bye Braddy-kins!"

"What was that about?"

/I have no idea kätzchen./

/Stop calling me that./

/Why? It fits you so well!/

/…/

The German purred, climbing onto the desk, "Now where were we?"

Ran backed up more until he reached the edge, Schuldig trapped him under him, "Schu…"

"Yea?"

"Get off?"

"Nein."

"Please?"

"No way kätzchen, you're going to have to feel my wrath of sexiness no matter what you do."

"…how about no?"

"You're going to have to sooner or later."

"I choose later."

Schu leaned down seductively, "Too late, you never really had a choice Ran-chan."

Just as he kissed the redhead, there was a poof just as the door opened again and Crawford stepped inside, "I forgot to give you your assignment-what the…"

----------------

Nya

Weeeeee finally updated! :D Eeto....yea....what do I say? I'll try to update again soon! But school started again T.T Thankies to reviewers! Crawford stepped in when they kissed o.O Dumdumdum....bye! Hopefully next chapter will be up again soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Kitten on the Streets

Chapter 8:

The German stared wide eyed at the American, kitten in his hands, a second later he was laughing nervously and cuddling it to his cheek, "Ah! You're adorable kätzchen!"

Ran just mewed in annoyance, the filthy, filthy German just couldn't keep his paws off. Crawford adjusted his glasses/You've really gone insane./

/Whatever are you talking about?./

/I just saw you _kissing_ a cat!./

/So what? He's cute!./

/Kissing cats are fine, but not lip to lip!./

/It's fine if they're suffocating! Cats have lips?./

/Your cat wasn't dying!./

/And how would you know?./

/Where's your partner?./

/He went out./

/Out/

/Yea, out./

/I didn't see him go out./

/He went out the other way./

/There is no other way./

/Oh yes there is./

/Where?./

/Out the window./

/So you're telling me that he jumped out the window?./

/Yes-no…you just didn't see him…/

Crawford dropped the envelope onto the desk, rolled his eyes and headed out. Schuldig looked at the kitten, "I have fur in my mouth…"

The Abyssinian mewed crossly, _you deserved it._ With that meowed, he hopped out of the German's arms and out the door. Schuldig grinned and grabbed the envelope.

* * *

Outside the office everything went as it did, the youngest pair hacking away at other people's computers, Youji flirting every other second, Farfello being insane, same old, same old. Ran almost wished something exciting would happen, something exciting and new that didn't involve Schuldig or his little cat form. His wish was denied. He bumped into Crawford who in turn stared at him, like any normal kitten, Ran became somewhat nervous under the intense stare. "You're the cat that Schuldig kissed." He pointed out.

Ran huffed, he really didn't want to be reminded of that, it was too embarrassing. Way too embarrassing. He meowed at the American and trotted off. The only place left for him to go was to a very traumatized Ken's office. The door was closed, well that was real welcoming. The Abyssinian gave the door a scratch. It opened and Ken poked his head out, looking around, then he looked down, "Ah, it's you. Are you and the German done your little kissing session?"

The cat hissed at the comment, it wasn't like he _let_ the stupid telepath kiss him! Ken smirked, "So…did you enjoy it?"

He took a swipe at the brunette's pants, "Hey! Watch the pants! I might as well lock you outside to roam the office."

The redhead just mewed and headed inside. Jumped onto the desk and sat down while staring at his ex-partner. His stared consisted of, _you think you can actually kick me out? _And _try it, if you succeed, I'll end your life. _Ken sighed, "Fine, fine, stay."

The cat meowed at the mess of the place, the brunette looked up, "No I haven't clean this place up yet, too bad for you."

Outside, Crawford was passing by, he heard Ken talking to someone, so he decided to poke his head in…only to find the cat which Schuldig had labeled "Ran" sitting on the desk while the brunette conversed with it. Once in awhile the kitten would give a meow of some sort. The American just stared, why was everyone talking to that cat? Or kissing it…but they were conversing with it one way or another. Had everyone gone insane? Or was it just him? Was that cat that great a talker? Maybe he should try it sometime…the American shook his head, what was he thinking? Talking to a cat…maybe he could try it once…no one would have to know…Crawford shook his head again, no, no, he was not going to end up like the insane people and talk to cats. Satisfied with his self-control, he continued his way down the hall. Although…it _would_ be interesting to talk to a cat…

_You're boring_, the cat mewed in complaint, Ken frowned, "Well sorry, unlike you, I actually have paperwork. And since you're not around to _do_ the paperwork, I have to do this by myself and you know how slow I am!"

Ran hopped off the desk, he huffed, _yea, I noticed_. Then he headed out the door, "Fine! Leave when it gets boring! You rear end of a cat!"

Ouch, that really hurt deep, the cat rolled its eyes and continued down the hallway-ish thing, staying clear of the madman's place. He headed back to the German's office, _his_ office. Schuldig was twirling a pencil around in boredom, "Ah, I see you're back."

_Shut up Schu._ The redhead grinned, "Well hello to you too."

The Abyssinian hopped onto the table and stared at the folder, _what the hell is this?_ The German didn't answer him, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the cat's mouth, then with a "poof", Ran was back, with cat ears and a tail, he blushed and fell off the table, "What the hell?"

"Ah yes, I miss the angelic song that is your voice."

"Shut up Schu. What the hell is that envelope for?"

Schuldig shook his finger/Remember? You told me to shut up./

/Fine, you can un-shut up for two seconds./

"It's the new assignment."

Ran stopped him right there, "Alright, shut up again."

The German pouted, "But Ran-chan, that's so mean!"

"You're not shutting up…"

"Of course not!"

Ran growled under his breath, tail swishing around slightly from annoyance, he picked up the envelope and began to read. "So we're supposed to be killing some guy with an obsession of cats?" He shuddered.

"Ja, he has hundreds of them locked up in his underground lair or secret hideout or whatever it's called."

"Why do we need to kill him?"

"Because he's killed cat owners to cat-nap their cats."

"Oh…"

Schuldig smirked, "What? Is my Ran-chan uncomfortable around a big mean obsessed cat-lover such as that guy?"

"I'm not yours."

"Oh yes you are."

"Am not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are and that's final unless you want me to silence you forcefully and you already know what that means!" The German smiled at his victory.

Ran opened his mouth but closed it again, "…that's cheap."

"No love, on the contrary, 'all's fair in love and war.' Have you not heard of such a quote?"

The redhead just frowned, "That's still cheap."

"Aww…Ran-chan's _pouting_! How cute!"

"I'm not pouting!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are and don't make me repeat myself!"

"Cheap ass!"

Schuldig blew him a raspberry, there was a moment of silence, "So kitten…shall we go on and finish our assignment?"

Ran mumbled his agreement, "Yea whatever…"

"Oh, one more thing."

"What?" The German smirked and pulled his towards him and kissed him. Violet eyes widened.

Schuldig gave him a wink, "We can't have you walking around looking like half a cat now can we?"

* * *

Nya

...not comment except to apologize for the late late late late late late update XP Yea...sorry! And enjoy nya Nyahahha...go Ran-chan X3


End file.
